Red Chesher
by Revenge77
Summary: Lian Harper is looking for her parents after they have been missing for a week, but things get out of hand. When Green Arrow and Artemis take her for a Cheshire copy-cat and try to imprison her. Wait did I forget to tell you that they still don't know that Roy and Jade had a daughter?


I don't own anything, but Molly,Ruby, Timber, and Bear.

Revenge: Lian is thirteen and didn't die another thing is she hasn't met anybody yet that her Dad and Mom know so she's still a secret.

Lian:

Hello, Lian Harper here and I'm solving the mystery of where and how my parents dissapeared. The reason I know that is because they haven't been home for a month now and they said they'll be back last week, but never called back after words. So, now I'm on the roof of our apartment in my uniform which is: Black and white striped leggings, plain grey halter top shirt, light blue silk skirt, a copy of my Mom's mask, copy of Mom's gloves with red arm warmers. I also have my golden arrowhead necklace and black combat boots. I even have my Mom's crazy styled hair except mine's red.

There I sit on the roof of my home in Starling City think what they said,"(Dad)Lian we're going to be home this week...(Mom) There should be a box of mac and cheese in the pantry," After a minute thinking that over I heard a crash from the ally followed by a scream.

"Somebody help me!" a lady screamed and I grabbed my weapons my quiver of arrow, a bow hanging from the quiver, utility belt with: Throwing stars, throwing knives, sameri sword under my quiver, and a holster with my sais. Yeah, I would say I prepared along with a few other toys I have in my belt. After that I ran, jumped, and climbed my to where the scream was from. Once there I saw a thug trying to take that lady's purse.

With that I jumped to the cat walk then to the ground each time landed on my feet and I walked over behind the thug and tapped his shoulder.

"Huh," he said and turned around to see me my fist in his face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you've been bad a bunny-wabbit for working with the evil queen Mayhem," I said whacked him in his stomach with my arm/elbow, next I kneed him where sun don't shine and while he was toppled over I did a low roundhouse kick to the head. I looked a my work then grabbed the purse and gave it to the woman who was now afraid of me.

"Oh, don't fear me miss I'm the good guy," I said then saw some green in the corner of my eye.

"Sorry, lady,but this cat has flee before she gets scratched," I said and climbed back up to the roof before Green Arrow could cross my comfort zone of space. The sad part is he saw me, but I still continued to run across the roofs looking for a good place to steal some food.

"Hum, fruit stand unguarded, Chinese food samples outside unguarded...Oooo, what's this a sushi bar outside and unguarded I think I just found my prey for tonight," I said then I heard a foot step from behind me, so I turned around and dodged a knock out arrow that was from Green Arrow.

"Cheshire copy-cat, surrender now or fight, but either your going to jail," Artemis said stepping out from behind Green Arrow.

"Ummm, looks like I got some stalkers...Sorry, guys,but I'm not in the mood to fight sooooo I'll just disappear like good old Cheshire," I said and jumped off the building landing in the fruit stand causing some to fly into the air. With that I caught one and ran to my house after I lost them.

"God, that was close I need to be more careful next time, Timber and Bear," I said to my to huskies that my dad got me. So I threw the mask on the couch and sat criss cross on the couch the beside it and started eating the peach I caught. I also turned on the television to SpongeBob(A/N:I love that show!) and fed the dogs real quick after fixing some kool-aid then went back to my spot.

Right after that my door got kicked opened and in came Green Arrow and Artemis and she said,"Freeze!..."

"It's a kid?" GA said looking around then found the family picture and before he get a good look at it I snatched it and shoved it back in the chore.

"Ever heard of knock before entering?" I asked and Timber and Bear were baring their teeth at them. Then out of nowhere my Aunt came crashing through the window all in costume which was:Black spandex(It looks a lot like leggings) pants, black tank top, black leather jacket, black leather knee-high lace up combat boots, black fishnet arm warmers, and a black fantasy lace mask. Funny thing was her quiver was by her hip and on her back was a baby carrier on with a bright haired toddler in it messing with it's hand.

"Stay back or I will shoot you Greenie," Aunt Molly growled and the other two archers looked shocked.

"Molly, why?" GA said.

"Molly? Sorry, but the name's Broken Arrow," she said.

"Red, grab your mask," she said and I grabbed my mask and put it on and went out the window.

Molly:

"Sorry, Ollie, but I have a job to do," I whispered and turned around and jumped out the window of the one story house in the city neighborhood.

Oliver:

**'I can't believe it my own daughter...well adoptive daughter turned against me and into a criminal. Wait is that a** **toddler on her back, wait it has her eyes, oh,god, it's probably her child!' **I thought as I saw her leave.

Lian:

After a long ride, Aunt Molly, the baby, and I made it to her house which was penthouse right outside the city. Once in the house I saw baby toys,a stuffed wolf, and little kids fake bow and arrows.

"Aunt Molly who's the baby?" I asked as she took the carrier of and set it on the couch then picked up the baby.

"Lian, this is Ruby your cousin," she answered.


End file.
